


My creation

by Astralwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Love, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralwhiskey/pseuds/Astralwhiskey
Summary: Lucifer’s love for his son





	My creation

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty grammar  
> Also my first fic so sorry it’s bad

Jack was his name

 

My son, half angel half human but I didn’t care that he was half human. He’s my son, my creation with a human. I was supposed to raise him, maybe like me but also not like me.

 

I didn’t want to be like my father, oh no not like him. I wanted to be a good father to Jack but the Winchesters and their angel came along. I thought about how it would be like raising him. I could have taught him a lot of things.

 

Being separated from my son hurt me. I only thought about him. Ignoring Alternative Michael, ignoring the fact that I made a deal with him just to get Jack. It was a mistake that I didn’t think through.

 

My other mistake was killing that girl....what was her name again? Morgan, Margot, Megan, Maggie I don’t know? Not important

 

When he used his powers on me to tell the truth. What was wrong with me? Why did I lie? I never lie but I did to my son to everyone including Sam even tho I told him...I don’t lie

 

_**“** you’re a monster.”_

 

that hurt you know....being called a monster by your own kid. I tried I really did but I lost it. No matter what I do, I will never get a chance.

 

not after this....what I did to him.

 

Fighting with Dichael 

 

Letting him kill me because there was no reason for me to live anymore. So I made that mistake of not getting rid of the archangel blade. That mistake came with another mistake that I wouldn’t be around for. I loved Jack....I’m sorry

 

**_I’m sorry Jack_ **


End file.
